Currently there is a drive in terms of fuel economy for gasoline and diesel engines which has resulted in increased levels of organic friction modifiers being used in lubricating oil compositions, unfortunately, there are compatibility issues between the friction modifiers and overbased detergents, such as overbased calcium sulphonates. The present invention is therefore concerned with improving the compatibility between friction modifiers and overbased detergents in lubricating oil compositions.